Se supone
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: OS  Fue iluso al creer que la había olvidado, y se dió cuenta de su ingenuidad de la manera menos agradable...  Caroline/Matt/Tyler


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de esta FanFiction me pertenece, si a su autora L.J. Smith y a The CW que posee sus derechos. De todos modos, la historia relatada salió de esta cabecita.

**N/A: **_La historia tiene un leve Spoiler.. así que quieres no hayan visto los últimos capítulos y no quieran enterarse algunos detalles, absténganse a pasar luego de haberlo hecho!_

* * *

><p><strong>Se supone<strong>

Paso tiempo desde que había dejado aquel lugar. Se fue autoconvenciéndose de que era lo mejor para él, que estando con otros de su "especie" iba a poder sobrellevar mejor su nuevo y forzado estilo de vida, que lejos de ahí no podía hacerle daño a ninguno de sus seres queridos. Pero en realidad –y no tan en el fondo- sabía que el único motivo de su huída tenía nombre y apellido: Caroline Forbes, la novia de su mejor –por no decir único- amigo, de la cual él también se había enamorado. Pero ese no era el único problema, sino que el menor, comparándolo con que ella era una hermosa mujer vampiro, y sus condiciones "raciales" eran enemigas naturales.

Estaba desde el mediodía en Mysic Falls, pero necesitó de toda la tarde para juntar coraje, y recién por la noche se animó a ir a verla. Estacionó su camioneta en la vereda enfrente a su casa, estaba dispuesto a cruzar la calle cuando se detuvo al ver que alguien salía de allí: era Matt. No fue necesario acercarse más para ver su cara de pánico ni para escuchar sus gritos, que a pesar de no poder entenderlos era notoria la furia con que los profanaba. Poco pasó a importarle su amigo cuando fue Caroline la que cruzó la puerta. Al principio pareció verla tan hermosa como siempre -o aún más-, y no pudo evitar que se le levantaran las comisuras de sus labios haciéndolo sonreír…sonrisa que le duró tan poco como tardó en identificar la mezcla de dolor y desesperación que había en su rostro. Inmediatamente lo invadió la incertidumbre de saber que había sucedido, pero la única forma de hacerlo sería cruzando aquella calle, por lo que descartó la idea y optó por quedarse intentando adivinar de que iba la cosa desde donde se encontraba.

Matt seguía gritando, y aunque Caroline hacía lo posible, se resistía a mirarle la cara, e intentaba llegar hasta su auto, pero ella lo sostenía de un brazo impidiéndoselo. "_No está usando toda su fuerza_" pensó Tyler al ver el poco trabajo que le costaba al muchacho desprenderse de ella, quién tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas y lo único que hacía además de tironearle la chaqueta, era pedirle que la escuchara, pero él, ensimismado en sus gritos, su confusión, decepción y dolor, ni siquiera oía este pedido.

Bastó sólo un segundo, quizá un tirón o grito más fuerte de lo previsto, para que Matt bajara la guardia y volviera su vista hacia ella. Caroline lloró aún más fuerte pero no dejó de clavar su mirada en el centro de los suyos. Tyler desde su lugar ni siquiera podía divisar el suave movimiento de sus labios mientras le murmuraba a Matt que iba a olvidarse que ella era una vampiro, que aquel hombre en El Grill había querido herirla y él la rescato, que la herida se la provocó al querer separar la pelea de dos borrachos, que no había pasado nada raro, que todo estaba bien, que ahora habían vuelto a estar juntos y todo sería como antes. Él conocía esa mirada, y sabía lo que estaba provocando con ella, pero aún así no fue menos doloroso el quiebre de su corazón al ver a su amigo tomándola por el cuello y besándola.

Se suponía que ya no sentía nada por ella, que estaba decidido a ser sólo su amigo, que para eso había ido hasta su casa. Se suponía que no le importaba si Matt había vuelto con ella o no. Se suponía que tenía sus sentimientos bajo control después de aquel viaje. Se suponía que los vampiros eran sus enemigos, que no era "natural" enamorarse de una.

Entonces, en vez de seguir engañándose a si mismo con suposiciones, asumió que era mejor hacerse cargo de lo que sentía. Respiró hondo, y cruzó la calle…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Me pasa algo extraño con estos personajes, me fascina como funcionan como triángulo amoroso, y eso me llevó a escribir sobre ellos (verdaderamente me encantan!).__Si Caroline esta con Matt me da pena Tyler, y viceversa, así que espero que esta tensión entre los tres se prolongue mucho tiempo más jajaja._

_ Este OS lo escribí antes de que sea emitido el capítulo "Know the Enemy", en la pausa de la serie, mientras no se sabía como iba a reaccionar Matt y suponiendo que Tyler ya volvería a aparecer, pero ninguna de las cosas sucedió como pensé jaja. No quedpe muy conforme por como quedó, pero bueno, ya que estaba escrito lo subí!, Espero que ustedes hayan encontrado algo en la historia que les guste y que no me odien por dejar el final así de abierto... háganmelo saber en un Review!_


End file.
